The new member
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: What happens when a thief is captured stealing from Hellsing?But what will happen when they found out that he wasn't stealing for his personal gain?And will happen if this guy would've been good at summaries?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**My FIRST Hellsing fanfiction so don't be so harsh on ma ass okay?**

**Haven't you always thought about how Integra would say 'wanker'?**

* * *

Integra, Seras and Walter were looking at the thief which was caught stealing from their founds. The first thing that caught their eye was the fact that out the kid's back were coming out 4 metallic tentacles, each one ending with 3 big iron claws.

Integra traced the long iron tentacles who were currently secured to the ground, just as the kid was secured to a chair, when Seras said:

"I think we got Doctor Octopus."

Integra turned to her with a confused then Seras clarified:

"A bad guy from a movie. What, just because I am a vampire now that means I can't watch movies?"

Integra turned towards the kid who was looking at the group with a weird glare. The first thing that she was trying to figure out was why a normal person would steal from them, after all they have Alucard and now they have Seras plus the building was guarded by armed men so any thief who tried something either a very complicated plan or either was just insane.

Integra wanted answers, she wasn't going to let this public by handing him to the police, she could already imagine what the vampires out there would't thought:

_"If one nameless kid did it then why we can't?"_

__She turned towards her two companions and said:

"I would like to have some time alone with him, children aren't so difficult to read."

The two wasted no time in doing as told. Once they were gone Integra light up a cigar and sat at the table looking at the kid.

She tried to think about what to ask first when the kid spoke:

"Do you have any idea how much that kinda cigar costs?All my clothes that I currently have on me are cheaper then that thing."

"You are here to answer my questions."Integra said.

"Nope, I am here to take some money."The kid said flatly.

"And for what exactly?"

"None of your business."The kid said flatly and looking away. One thing which Integra hated most was not receiving the respect she used to receive from all her soldiers and agents and it was clear that this kid wasn't going to offer it.

"Young mister, do you know who I am?"Integra asked.

"No and I don't really care."The kid said again rolling his eyes, boy he hated when people played that card.

"I am Integra Wingates Fairbooks Hellsing. I am the chief of Helssing organization and you were caught stealing from our founds. I don't think you are comprehending the situation you are in."

"WAIT!You are Integra Hellsing?"The kid asked.

"Yes."

"That Integra Hellsing?"

"Indeed."Integra said, a smirk forming on her face which faded right when the kid opened his mouth again:

"You're joking, you're joking!I can't believe my eyes!You're joking me, you gotta be!You can't be the right girl!You're ancient, you're ugly, I don't know which is worst!I might just give you some respect if I don't die laughing first!"

Integra frowned, first, she barely in her early 20's, second, she considered herself a beautiful woman and she was, long silver hair, icy blue eyes, flawless skin...No..the kid was trying to make her angry and he was slowly achieving it. But Integra Hellsing wasn't going to be defeated by a kid, not in this lifetime. Not saying any word she got from the table and just before she opened the door, the kid said:

"Ah, the good cop-bad cop routine?"

"We are not cops."Integra said before closing the door behind her. If she wasn't going to get anything from the kid, maybe the police database who was at her disposal would've offered something. She knew she could count on Walter, hell, he trusted him with her life and he haven't disappointed her yet.

"Walter what have we got about our new guest?"Integra asked.

"Nothing my lady, the police data has been hacked and deleted by someone, not every single school had something useful about him, nothing on hospitals, clothing appears to be custom."Walter said. Integra sighed.

"So we don't know anything do we?"

"I'm afraid not."

Integra sighed again, how will she deal with a kid with no family or relatives, no friends, no nothing?Then an idea crossed her mind.

"Walter, have you ever needed some help with your daily chores?"Integra asked. Instantly knowing what she had in her head, Walter responded:

"As a matter of fact I did, but nothing to worry about, why, are you planning to use our new guest?"

"Well he has 8 limbs in total so I think he wouldn't mind...too much."Integra said grinning.

* * *

**A.N**

**There!A prologue!**

**Review and tell me if u like this or if u just want to tell me that my character sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2:Chores

**A.N****Zee second chapter!**

* * *

The very nice Hellsing Organization took Andrew as a prisoner because after all he stole from them. This is what happens when people take the law in their hands but it could've been worse, after all, he wasn't impaled or hanged and his hands were still there.

With that said, Andrew found out how will they deal with him!

"And this are your duties for the rest of the day."Walter said handing Andrew a list.

"So I will be your slave now?"Andrew asked placing the list in his pocket.

"Of course not, you do your part I do mine. Also Sir Integra said that you are forbidden from leaving this mansion. After all we wouldn't want a kid with no family simply wander around now do we?"Walter said before leaving towards his jobs. Andrew sighed and moved on to complete his chores.

Of course, his tentacles made most of the jobs easier like washing the dishes plus he could reach the high places easily but they weren't helping too much when he reached the mopping part.

Andrew was kinda smart kid, after all he build the tentacles glued to his back and he could easily make equations. He looked at one of his tentacles who looked back at him making a weird scretching noise.

"Now, when a big ass mansion collides with one kid with a mop you get a complete motherfucking disaster!Remember this equation, we'll need it later niggers!"Andrew said before starting the ridiculous amount of mopping.

* * *

3 hours later...

"Fuck my life..."Andrew mumbled as he collapsed on a chair at a table.

"Alright guys what it's next on the list?"Andrew said as a tentacle brought the list in his sight.

"That can wait."

Andrew sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing his feet after the wait to big and retarded mopping job. The mansion was way to bigger and had way to expensive things in it. This is when he heard someone walking down the hallway. He didn't opened his eyes thinking that the person in question would just continue her or his way down the hallway.

Not such luck, the tentacles being connected to his brain could transmit images so without needing to open his eyes Andrew knew who was sitting in front of him.

"Sleeping on the job?"Integra asked.

"I'd love to see you mopping this entire goddamn place. Oh wait, you won't do it so if you would just shut up and go on with your business that would be great..."Andrew said still not opening his eyes.

After frowning a bit Integra moved to her business and soon Andrew was on his business which included a big ass chandelier who was sitting in the main entrance.

Dusting it proved to be a big challenge, not because of the height but because he tried to NOT knock over all sorts of small crystal which were on it without any logical reason but after no more then 4 hours the giant piece a shit I mean the giant piece of fine art was cleaned.

* * *

Andrew was exhausted to say the least and to top it all his room was a cell. Yup, a fucking cell with no bed or windows, but it had a private bathroom which didn't helped that much knowing that your bed is just a pillow.

This was worse then being captured by the police, at least he could escape from the police but the ones who gave him the job to steal from Hellsing warned him about Alucard so he didn't want to take chances.

Once in his very comfy cell, Andrew did only thing since he was captured, go in a dark corner and try as hard as he could to not cry. He wasn't crying because of what happened to him but because of what would happen to his family if he didn't gave to the vampires who took them hostages the ransom which they demanded. Of course he could just announce the Hellsing Organization but after he's done and giving the very friendly relationship which he had with the rich bitch a.k.a Integra he knew they wouldn't believe him.

All that he could was hope for the best.

"H-Hello."A shy and almost childish voice as the door to his door opened slowly. A tentacle raised to observe the person in question, a young woman with short blonde hair, big blue yes and nice curves. She was dressed in a military uniform with the Hellsing badge on her chest and she seemed way more sociable then Integra, but socialization was the last think Andrew needed at the moment.

"...Why are you here..."Andrew asked. The girl didn't responded for God knows what reason so Andrew said:

"I was asking you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just...I've seen how they treat you and I didn't heard you...My name is Seras Victoria."The young girl said.

"Well then Seras, I'm Andrew, welcome, thank you for your visit now get out."Andrew said still not looking at the girl named Seras. She frowned a bit and said:

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because at the moment the last thing I need is someone bombarding me with questions and if the rich bi-I mean if Integra sent you tell her that I did my chores for this day."

"Would it kill you to be nice with someone?"

"I'll be a lot nicer if I wouldn't be put to all sorts of chores then placed to sleep in this filthy room, or, I would be a lot nicer if that bitch would stop treating me like an animal!"Andrew growled still not rising his view and smashing a rat with one of his tentacles in the process.

"Maybe if you would stop being so stubborn and violent you wouldn't have this issue!"

"Maybe if she and you would stop giving me reason to act like this!"

"Maybe if you hadn't stole from us!"

"It was a fucking job!"

"The you should've said no!"Seras said which made Andrew jerk his head up looking with his brown eyes deep into her blue eyes. He got up and stopped just a few inches from her before saying:

"STOP ACTING LIKE I ACTUALLY HAD A FUCKING CHOICE!"

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO BE NICE TO YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!"

"YOU WANT TO BE NICE WITH ME?!THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"Andrew said before picking her by the back of her neck with one tentacle and tossing her outside, into the wall facing hi cell before closing the door with a loud BANG.

After he did his work he mumbled a few curses before returning to his corner. This was the perfect time to listen to some music and nothing was better at this moment then Linkin Park. Oh wait, he left his cell phone at home. He was also very good ad drawing but he had no pencil or paper because besides he wasn't allowed with such things in his room, they really tried to make his staying here simply unbearable. Sighing he punched his pillow to make it more comfortable and it wasn't long until he fell asleep, trying as hard as he could to think that his family was still alive.

* * *

**A.N**

**The next chapter will be sad.**


	3. Chapter 3:Freedom

**A.N**

**Feels bad to have the internet forsaken u for 2 days...**

**There we go!**

* * *

The day began as any other day since he was captured did, Walter kicking him in the ribs but no too hard, only to make him wake up.

He mumbled something in his sleep and opened his eyes seeing Walter's grin while he handed him the paper which contained today's chores. Nothing new, the same boring ass routine which he needed to complete every fucking day if he wanted to eat.

"The fucking mopping business again and again!"Andrew mumbled as he retrieved a mop. A weird thing is that he didn't yet seen the all to famous Alucard or Big Red as he wanted to call him but enough with all this worthless thinking, he had a mopping job to do, even if he liked it or not. His stomach wasn't a power to argue with...

It wasn't long until he reached the place in the mansion which she hated the most, the front of the rich bitch's office.

"_Come on, knock over the door and stab me into her thin body!_"One of his tentacles said in his mind.

"I would but we have Big Red around her all the time. You don't fuck with Big Red..."Andrew mumbled while mopping the floor. True, if he could, he would've smashed the doors by now and impale her with his mop, yea, only if he could...

Suddenly he had an idea, if he was going top mop all this fucking mansion from top to bottom at least he was going to gossip here and there and what better place to start then the office of one of the most powerful women in the whole England?

You'd think Andrew would've used some tech for this, considering the fact that he build those things on his back, yea, you thought wrong!

The good old fashion glass on the door thingy. The conversation which he heard or the part of it which he caught sent chills down his spine:

"Police Girl, Alucard, we have been reported a high ghoul activity in the suburbs around our mansion. Considering that the suburbs are close to our HQ this shouldn't take long so your orders are simple, search and destroy!"Integra said.

"Yes sir!"Seras said before rushing out the door which resulted in the kid receiving a nose bleed when the door made contact with his nose while Alucard laughed like a maniac and vanished into a wall.

Luckily Seras had no time for questioning him in fact she completely ignored him while he mumbled a few curses. Andrew had other things to worry about then a bleeding nose, in these suburbs was living his family and now they were ghouls there...Ghouls lead to vampires and vampires lead to blood bath.

He didn't thought twice, he tossed away the mop and headed to the nearest balcony, he wasn't going to sit here and mop like a faggot while his family was about to become a pile of flesh!

He almost made it, a balcony, a nice unlocked balcony which lead directly to the outside world, oh the sweet smell of freshly cut grass..Almost there...Almost to freedom and to your family...

Wires came out of nowhere creating a barrier between him and sweet liberty.

"Just where do you think you are going young mister?"Walter asked, a smirk spreading across his face. Andrew simply balled his hands into fists and said:

"Walter...butler...old guy...if you don't want me to do something which will hurt more then it will hurt me you will STEP OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"

"Oh, the rookie versus the veteran, is this a challenge?"Walter asked keeping his grin.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"Andrew said then with a swift motion his tentacles destroyed the wires barrier giving him the chance to make a run for it.

Only that Walter caught his tentacles with wires which made Andrew stop dead in his place. He turned towards the old butler and said:

"One more chance, back off and this will end good!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I never backed off and I won't start now."Walter said in his usual calm voice. Andrew groaned and made a pulling motion with his hands which made all the tentacles pull the old butler towards Andrew.

Walter kept his smirked, even if he underestimated the strength of the kid's appendices he was sure that if he is pulled into the kid the fight was won. The only problem was the fact that he wasn't pulled into the kid but in one of his tentacles, it's 3 claws wasting no time in locking around his torso making escape impossible.

In the next second Walter was smashed against the hard floor, then against the roof, then against the floor, then the roof and so on for at least 5 good minutes.

When he was sure he wasn't moving he simply tossed the knocked out butler into a painting.

"Motherfucker!"Andrew said as he jumped out the balcony and into the yard and from there the sweet taste of freedom!

Of course that Integra heard the loud thuds made by Walter's body banging against the floor and the roof, who didn't heard those?

She rushed towards the place from which she heard the loud thuds only to find a barely alive Walter.

"WALTER!What the bloody hell happened to you?!"Integra asked while helping her old friend to get back on his legs.

"I'm sorry sir...the kid, escaped..."Walter mumbled placing a hand at his head to calm his huge headache.

"It wasn't your fault, we'll deal with him later for now we need to get you back on your feet."Integra said then she and Walter headed towards the medical wing of the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hopping from building to building proved to be very useful for reaching the suburbs, even if it meant to destroy a few rooftops and get even more curses from unfriendly citizens but he didn;t cared, he was almost there almost to his house, to his loving family, to his older sister and all the good stuff which a family would offer.

"_Wait a minute boss, didn't the rich bitch said something about ghouls in this area?_"One Andrew's tentacles asked in his head.

"Fuck shit fuck!"It was all Andrew said before finally landing on his house. He looked around the streets, ghouls, blood, policemen retreating and he could hear some loud gunshots coming from a nearby big house.

"I swear to God if something happened to them I will gut her!"Andrew said before entering in the house though a nearby window. Inside the house only blood and broken objects and strange noises coming from the main level of the building. He gulped and slowly descended down the stairs ignoring the huge blood stains on the walls.

On the main level he saw what he dreaded the most, 5 ghouls feasting on two bodies which he could recognize as being his parents. Besides the ghouls he could recognize the two vampires responsible for this, two teenagers, a girl and a boy currently busy kissing each other when they noticed him.

"Ah there you are!You know we got a little bored waiting for your ass so we decided to have a lovely time with your parents!"The boys said before laughing like a maniac. Andrew tried to say something but his words were stuck in his throat. Not even in his worst nightmares he didn't imagined his mother and father being torn apart and eaten.

A tear rolled down his cheek while one of tentacles said in his mind:

"_What are you starting at?!ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS?!_"

"W-What can I do?!"Andrew asked out loud making the two vampires laugh.

"_GUT THEM!GUT THEM ALL!_"The tentacle responded.

"_Yeeeeeees!Kill them!Maim!Kill!Burn!Maim!Kill!Burn!Kill..._"A tentacle said.

"Kill...KILL!"Andrew shouted then lashed at the ghouls, his tentacles making short work out of them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Master told me that it will be better if we split, looks like he can really be smart sometimes!"Seras thought.

"_POLICE GIRL!_"Alucard shouted in her head which made Seras almost drop her rifle and trip. To add insult to the injury she heard Alucard laughing. Groaning she picked herself up and continued scanning the area, silence, the creepy silence which appears in creepy or horrible places and I think that a suburb attacked by ghouls counts.

Suddenly she heard someone running. She was going to sleep well if she knew that someone actually survived the attack but no, judging by her eyes it was a vampire and her right hand was missing and judging by her face she was terrified.

Her master surely done this, all she needed now was to take aim and end her miserable existence and just then something caught the running vampire's foot making her trip then she was dragged into the building from which she appeared.

Sera's curiosity took the better of her so she went to investigate. She reached a window and watched the interior of the house, mangled bodies, mutilated and mangled at the same time in a way which would made her master proud. In a corner was sitting another young vampire, his guts being stuffed into his mouth and his spine being stabbed into his head.

She could see the girl and to her surprise she could see Andrew, his once black coat being stained with blood and bits of flesh like his iron tentacles.

The vampire girl was struggling to escape the iron appendices grip but with no success and then Seras saw an image which made her close her eyes.

Andrew pushed one of his tentacles into the girl's womanhood making her let the loudest scream of pain ever before she was silenced by the tentacle coming out of her mouth holding her heart. Then he pulled the tentacle out the way he came, taking some more of her organs out before tossing her out of the window and just so happens that the lifeless body landed on her.

Andrew looked at the 2 bodies of his parents. Each one of them had parts of their bodies missing and biting marks everywhere and they were drenched in blood. He failed...This was his fault, he was caught and now his family the only thing which put a smile on his face was sitting in a pool of their own blood.

What could he do now if not cry his dead?

_"This is only HER fault_!"A tentacle said.

"ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS LET GO OF A COUPLE OF HER FUCKING MONEY!"Andrew shouted trough the sobs.

"_She must pay!_"Another tentacle said.

"Pay like you did!"

Suddenly Andrew raised his head and said:

"W-Wait a minute...SAMANTHA!"

He rushed up the stairs ti his sister's room and after pulling the door out of it's hinges-even if it was unlocked-he found his sister lying on the bed. Her neck was bloodied and Andrew got a hint of hope when he checked her pulse, she was alive.

He needed to bandage her neck so he headed towards the bathroom with more the none purpose in mind. First he needed the bandages and second, he needed to punish himself for all this, because of his stupidity more then half of his family was lying in a pool of blood.

The bandages were easy to find and the razor which he needed was even easier to find. Why was he needing it?

After what happened today he needed to have his blood spilled too, by his hand to be exact. He closed his hands, did his best to calm his sobbing then jabbed the razor into his mouth and started to carve a smile on his cheeks, letting out a groan or a scream of pain from time to time but soon the job was done and his face was covered in blood.

In no time his sister's neck was bandaged and Andrew did something which will have you wondering, what the fuck?

He picked her with one of his tentacles and headed back at Hellsing.

* * *

Meanwhile Integra...

"Alucard, I want this kid back at Hellsing, we can let him wonder around freely!I want him captured and brought here and I want it yesterday!"Integra said before hanging up the phone yet she could still hear Alucard'd laugh.

* * *

**A.N**

**My writing style, the what the fuck style!**

**Anyways review and support this abomination.**


	4. Chapter 4:Settling the Score

**A.N**

**Incoming chapter hold on to your asses.**

* * *

It was quite ridiculous to think just how easy could a kid with 4 iron tentacles coming out of of his back, holding a knocked out girl in his hands. With that said, Andrew had o problems in sneaking back into his cell. He removed his coat and placed his sister on it then stroked her forehead. She was cold as ice.

Samantha looked gorgeous.

Her hair was long and completely black, she had a thin build with nice curves. Her skin was pale and flawless and her eyes were big and green and now she was lying on the floor, not even breathing.

Andrew let another tear roll on his cheek before it fell on her flawless face before picking himself up and exiting the cell once more.

If he was going to die today, he was going to take someone with him.

Giving the fact that Integra said that she wanted the kid captured and back alive, she dispatched more then half of her agents on the city letting the mansion with not to many guards and there were no guards on the rooftops, the place through which Andrew escaped and also he had access to the bitch's office.

* * *

Integra was frustrated.

The kid was free on the street, he already managed to harm Walter and someone who manages to harm s man like Walter could only be dangerous. She rubbed her forehead trying to think of a way to capture to him and after that, just what was she going to do with him?

She knew how to deal with vampires, hell, she literally had Dracula in her basement, but she surely had no idea how to deal with a creepy side of Dr Octopus.

She sighed, she really needed a smoke an what a beautiful night was outside. She picked her favorite brand of cigars and soon was on her balcony and imagine her shock when she found sitting on the side of her balcony, staring into the night.

Then it struck her, she was lone on her balcony with someone who could snap her in half just with his mind, Alucard and Seras were away and Walter had a broken arm and leg. She wanted to slowly go back into the safety of her office but she stopped when she felt something pushing into her back. She turned slightly and saw a tentacle looking at her with his red dot surrounded by the three claws.

"Lovely weather were having today."Andrew stated flatly. If Integra knew one thing then that thing was how to get right away to her point, no matter who was she talking to.

"What's the meaning of this?You were NOT ALLOWED to leave this building!Not only you crossed one of my orders but you've also attacked my men and almost killed them!"Integra said.

"I told the old guy to get out of there on the nice way, not my fault."Andrew said flatly, still not facing her. Integra frowned and continued:

"I hope you realize in what situation you are..."

Andrew turned to face her, grinning over the scars on his cheeks saying:

"Oh please Integra, what can you do to me?Oh, this reminds me of a song..."

Andrew started walking towards Integra while she started backing away from him until her back connected with the cold wall.

"I will only say this once, stop right now and I may consider letting you live!"Integra said. Andrew simply stopped just inches away from her face, letting her see the bloodied cuts on his cheeks as he looked at her, his long, black messy hair covering his face.

"_Oh, brother, you're something_

_You put me in a spin_

_You aren't comprehending_

_The position that you're in_

_It's hopeless, you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

_And you ain't going nowhere.."_

Andrew said still looking right into her icy blue eyes.

"Look at you Andrew, you had been free all this day and what you do?You go and kill innocent people."Integra said. Of course, Andrew's tentacles and clothes were stained with dried blood now but the blood was surely not coming from innocent people and this made him angry and one thing to not was that this kid could rapidly change his states, from relaxed to angry in a split second.

"Innocent people?Heheheh...Innocent?Damn I just LOVE when random people start judging what I have done by the looks yet they weren't there to see the real deal...Oh, it just put's a smile on my face..."Andrew said licking the blood on his cheeks.

Integra saw a hint of hope when she saw that Andrew liked to talk. Good, he was buying her precious time without he even knowing it, maybe he was even more stupid then she thought. All she needed to do was talk to him.

"Really?What can a criminal junk do other then waste it's worthless freedom by killing to steal and feed his family is too lazy to actually work and earn money?"Integra asked.

Now now now, when someone just watched his family being eaten by ghouls and he was left with nothing but his sister who was more dead then alive and now has a very big grudge against rich people collides with a rich woman who says that his family is lazy you get a complete motherfucking disaster.

Remember this equation.

In the next second Andrew's grin vanished and Integra, for the first time in her life, she, one of the most powerful woman in the whole Britain found out how it felt like to have someone deliver a right hook right into your jaw.

Who would've thought that it will hurt so bad or that the kid was so strong?

"I'm sorry Integra but I don't like the way you talk to my family, okay?"Andrew said then grabbed Integra by her hair and forced her to stare into his eyes as he continued:

"Do you have a fucking problem in your head?Do you think I was bullshitting you?Do you think I was lying?FUCK YOU!Okay?FUCK!YOU!"

Then he picked her up with his tentacles, pinned her to the wall, pulled out a knife from his pocket and placed it at the corner of her lips

"Let's make this clear, I don't give a fuck about you, I don't give a fuck about who you are and I don't give a fuck about what you do. You are nothing more then the reasons of why I've lost everything, you and your fucking money!But what is it matter?When I'm done with they'd be lucky if they recognize a nail from what will be left out of you but I am not going to do all this while you keep your stupid-ass frown on your stupid face. I just don't like when people are frowning, look at me, I am smiling!So...HOW ABOUT WE PUT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE?!"

Andrew was about to Glasgow Smile her but was stopped when he felt a huge amount of pain in his shoulder which made him drop the knife. He pressed his hand on his shoulder turned around.

Behind him was standing Seras, pointing a pistol at him.

"Heh...Unfair..."Andrew mumbled as he straightened his position, forcing a smile on his scarred face.

"I haven't killed a human until now, let alone a kid but if you don't step away from Sir Integra I won't miss the second time."Seras said trying as hard as she could to say all on a plain tone but the apologetic look in her eyes betrayed her emotions. Andrew let a small chuckle and said:

"So this is where this world is going...very well, if you want her, FEEL FREE TO MARRY THIS HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Without warning Andrew tossed Integra into Seras making her fall on the hard floor with Integra on top of her as Andrew entered back in the mansion, heading for his cell without a doubt.

Seras helped Integra get up and as soon as she was back on her feet she snatched the pistol from Sera's hands and was about to head for Andrew's cell if not for Seras grabbing her wrist making her stop.

"S-Sir where are you going?"Seras asked.

"To finish this criminal junk!"Integra said staring daggers at the young vampire.

"B-But h-he's just a kid..."Seras whimpered.

"That kid escaped our facility, almost killed Walter, when he came back he was covered in blood, and he almost killed me!"Integra said, poising dripping from her words.

"B-But-"

"But what Miss Victoria?This kid is a DANGER to all the people out there, this kid is a DANGER to our organization and especially to our country and should I remind you that it is OUR duty to protect this country from people like him!"

"H-Have you heard his version?"

"I could care less about his version at this moment!"Integra said then Seras changed her expression from a scared one to one disappointment. Shacking her head she said:

"Then he was right, you truly are heartless..."

Integra's eyes opened wide as she tried to find the words to fight back this ridiculous statement but she couldn't. She only stared blankly at the young vampire who couldn't bring herself to stare back at her. After a moment of silence she asked:

"Then tell me, what is his version?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Andrew let a trail of blood leading to his cell who had it's door ripped out but that didn't matter. He fixed the door back in it's place and looked at his sister, out cold, exactly as he left her. He fell in his corner, pressing his hand on the bullet wound and groaning in pain.

Now you just thought I forgot about Big Red have you?

Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse he saw a body materializing from the wall and looked at the limp beauty on the floor then at Andrew who fixed Alucard with a murderous glare.

Alucard was here for a reason, everything happens for a reason and believe it or not even something like him had it's reasons, especially when someone just attacked his master.

"You are pathetic."Alucard said, his grin spreading on his face. Andrew got up, looked at the old vampire and said:

"Oh look who's here, Big Red the one who fell so hard from the top that is now taking orders from a rich bitch which can't even defend herself against me!"

In the next second Alucard's grin vanished and Andrew was pinned to the wall behind him by a very very veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery angry Alucard. He was just looking at him, taking deep breaths as if trying to calm himself.

"Big Red, is there a problem?Come on, kill me. Really now, what's so hard to just kill me?Oh wait, you can't!Why?Because you can't do nothing without her saying, oh Alucard, what have you become?"

Alucard grit his teeth to the point where he almost cracked them and bashed Andrew against the wall.

"Who are you to judge me?!You violated your body with those things on your back, you have let your family die at the hands of the lowest of the low when it comes to vampires and you dare to judge me!?"Alucard sneered bashing him against the wall again and again.

"Oh Alucard, just imagine what would've happened if one of those would've violated Integra's fragile body, just imagine her screams of pain drowned in blood as the tentacles would've come out of her mouth, holding her cold heart..."Andrew said letting his words trail away which made Alucard toss him into the far end of the room then, not using his ridiculous strength he started punching the scarred kid until he just couldn't feel his fists anymore.

"You have NOTHING TO THREATEN ME WITH!NOTHING TO DO, WITH ALL OF YOUR POWER OHAHAHA!"Andrew said before he was cut off by another punch. Soon Alucard got bored but his anger didn't vanished.

He looked at the bloodied kid one more time before leaving the room, mumbling some curses.

After fixing his jaw back into place and thanking to God that Alucard haven't done anything to his sister Andrew was back at sitting in a dark corner, crying and occasionally laughing without a reason.

After a few more minutes of loneliness he heard a moan which made him snap his head towards his sister who started to wake up.

Now picture this, one moment you were in your room minding your own business and then you suddenly wake up in a dark room with your younger brother sitting in a corner covered in blood and with a Glasgow Smile on his face.

"W-What happened...W-Where am I...A-Andrew!?"Samantha mumbled as she got up and rushed to her brother.

"What happened to you?!"

"Many things..."Andrew mumbled not looking at her.

"Why are you all bloodied?Where are mom and dad?"

"...Dead..."Andrew said shacking his head.

"D-Dead?What do you mean they are dead?!"

"They are dead Samantha, it was all my fault...I came too late, they were eaten...they died...ehehheeh...they died..."Andrew said, his voice starting to crack, tears rolling down his face mixing with the new blood and dried blood on his face.

Samantha bit her lip, their parents died and her little brother was bloodied and in a questionable state of mind. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled him close which made him let out a loud cry. She could only stroke him and hushing him whispering that it's going to be okay but she knew too well that there was nothing okay about the situation in which she woke up and-

Did the blood on her brother's face had something alluring?She looked at the dried blood on Andrew's face and the red interiors of the opened scars...Oh the sweet smell of blood, there was something that attracted her to it.

She finally gave up and slowly leaned over and started licking the blood on her brother's face. Luckily he didn't seemed to notice. She kept licking it until she cleaned the entire left side and her mouth was covered in blood but she didn't minded, it tasted even better then she expected, for now she held her little brother close, resting her head on top of his.

Oh yea, just herself, him, and the two women who slowly entered the cell...Wait what.

Andrew spotted Integra and Seras slowly entered the cell. Great, just what the fuck he needed at the moment, maybe with a bit of luck he's death was going to be swift.

He got up, raised his tentacles and said:

"Oh, back for more eh?Come on baby, beat me until your knuckles bleed, or better yet, put Big Red to do it!"

Integra looked down then back at the insane kid. With a heavy sigh she said:

"I...I want to talk with you..."

* * *

**A.N**

**Well, nothing to say!**

**Review, fav, follow, share and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5:Making a deal

**A.N**

**To the one who said that I make many Joker references, YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT SON! LEDDGER'S JOKER FOR THE WIN R.I.P HEATH LEDGER AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**Aaaaaaaaanyways, let's continue this story heh ehe hehehe, why am I writing this while listening to the Jeff the Killer's story?**

* * *

Andrew was taken back by Integra's words. Talk with him?He almost killed her and he got shot then her servant beat him, breaking his nose, who would want to talk with him right now?

However, Andrew found interest in her words. He glanced at Seras who looked at him with a both scared and apologetic look on her face. He glanced at Integra who waited for an answer, he knew that he could've killed her right here and right now by simply immobilizing the young vampire called Seras, however this thoughts vanished when he glanced over his shoulder at his sister who was still holding him in a strong embrace with a puzzled look on her face.

"A-Andrew...W-Who are those people?"Samantha asked.

"I don't want to talk about this..."Andrew hissed before locking his gaze with Integra's icy gaze.

"Let's say I am actually giving a fuck about what you have to say now, do go on..."

Integra let out another heavy sigh, she didn't knew that Andrew had to see his family eaten by ghouls then he had to finish them off before they were going to become ghouls at one point but she knew now, because of Seras.

To add insult to the injury she knew that this was her fault in a way, she allowed those low class vampires destroy another family but the worst was the fact that they let a survivor. How could this be a bad thing?

She looked at Andrew trying to figure out the right words to talk with someone like him but all the time his insane look was blocking all her words in her throat.

The tears rolling down his face, the dried blood on his cheeks, the big Glasgow Smile which seemed to stretch from one ear to another, the blood dripping from his jaw and the blood running down his arm through the short sleeve of his T-shirt before dripping down on the floor from his fingertips. His long messy hair covering his face only making his already crazed look even worse. The tentacles were blocked by the darkness of the cell but she could tell that they were there by the reddish glow of what she thought were their eyes, standing, waiting for her to do one wrong move or for their master to think of something stupid before they would lash at the two women, tearing them apart.

"I..I want to talk with you..about what happened..."Integra managed to say.

"Oh but what could a rich person like your majesty discuss with a criminal junk like myself?!"Andrew spat at her. "My family was just too lazy to overpower two young vampires, they were so lazy that they sent me here, to be imprisoned, to be forced to do things which would make them lock me away in my room or simply send me to a prison or some shit, because they are so bad parents!LOOK AT THEM SO LAZY SITTING THERE, STARTING TO GET RIGHT BACK AS THEY WATCHED THEIR SON LIKE HE WAS NOTHING BUT A HUNK OF MEAT THEN THEY COULDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK AS THEIR CHILD HAD TO PUT THEM OUT OF THEIR MISERY!"He continued his voice cracking more and more before he let out a sob followed by an insane laughter.

"But what's the matter...What am I but an artificial junk...What I am but a victim of this shitty world's dark side...ehheeheh..so go on, talk to me..talk like you did back there, who knows...maybe we would end up with each other's hands around each other's necks..."Andrew said as he wiped some tears.

Integra glanced at Seras with a sad look and Seras did the same.

"I think he is cracking up..."Seras whispered shacking her head.

"Seras told me about what happened...it was a tragedy..."Integra said but was cut off by Andrew:

"No shit..."

"...I am sorry for your loss...I know this is very hard..but you must go over it..."Integra continued. Andrew burst out in another fifth of insane laughter the said:

"YOU'RE SORRY?AFTER THE THINGS YOU SAID ABOUT THEM AND ME YOU COME HERE AND YOU TELL THAT YOU ARE SORRY?!"

Then he continued laughing. Integra let out a heavy sigh and said:

"Police Girl, let's talk."

With that said she and Seras exited the dark cell, still hearing Andrew's laughter. Integra sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall behind her, grabbing her head with her hands.

"This is all my fault Police Girl...All this is my fault..."Integra whispered. Seras placed herself next to her and said:

"How can this be your fault Sir Integra?"

"I let my rage get the best of me, I insulted a kid's dead family, I allowed the vampires who murdered them walk the Earth for another night and now the poor kid is slowly going insane in my organization...my dad is probably turning in his grave right now..."Integra continued.

"If he dosen't talk with us, maybe his sister will..."Seras said letting her words trail away. Integra slowly lifted her head and though for a bit. His sister looked still sane, except for the blood around her mouth but she thought she must've kissed her brother in an attempt to calm him down, so why not?

"Bring her to me."Integra ordered and Seras did as told.

Seras slowly opened the door to the cell and looked at the girl who was looking with a very sad look at her brother who was sitting in a corner and laughing while shacking his head. She could tell that the poor girl was trying to hold her tears back now.

Samantha looked at Seras and asked:

"What happened to my baby brother?

Seras sighed and said:

"Follow me, Sir Integra will explain everything."

Samantha glanced at her brother one more time before following Seras outside the cell where she found Integra who asked right away:

"Who are you?"

"S-Samantha Williams..."Samantha responded then without letting Integra continue she launched her own barrage of questions:

"Where am I?No...What is going on, what is happening to my brother?What happened to our family?!"

"You are at the Hellsing Organisation's Headquarters, your family has been killed by vampires and your brother...needs help."Integra responded.

"W-What do you mean vampires?!"

"It is true, the Hellsing Organization is fighting against the impure souls since ancient times trying to keep the innocent souls safe from the impure ones. Whenever a vampire drinks the blood of a non virgin, the unfortunate souls becomes a ghoul, a mindless zombie which lives as long as the one who turned him or her into such a thing. However, when a vampire drinks the blood of a virgin, that virgin becomes a weak vampire which can only become a true vampire by drinking the blood of another virgin."Integra explained.

"It's a bit too much...I mean...You wake up in the morning, you say hi to your brother and to your family then after you return to your room everything goes black then you wake up in a cell with your brother all bloodied, with that cuts on his cheeks and crying...Then he tells you that your family is dead...Is too much..."Samantha said, her voice cracking as a tear rolled down her cheek. She brought a hand to the bandage on her neck and started to slowly unwrap it.

"Then I have this bandage, but I can't feel nothing, I fell no blood, no pain, but I feel slightly hungry..."Samantha continued as she massaged her neck. Integra studied the bite marks on the girl's neck then she looked at the blood around her mouth which she started to slowly lick, without she actually knowing it.

"Also...I'm afraid that you've become a vampire too..."Integra said. Samantha's eyes opened wide as she asked:

"A-A vampire?!How can I be a vampire?!"

"The one who is responsible for your parent's demise drank from your blood. Because you are a virgin you turned into a vampire and I am sure that you've drank your brother's blood, which I am pretty sure that he's a virgin too so now you are a true vampire."Integra explained.

"I can't be a vampire!"

"Then what the hell you think you are?A witch?A demon?A banshee?A ghost?"Alucard said as he phased through the wall with a dark chuckle. "Oh no my dear, you are vampire, whenever you like it or not and you have my congratulations for drinking blood so early unlike Police Girl..."Alucard continued as he circled around the scared girl.

"W-Who are you?Why have you went through a wall?What exactly is going on here?!"Samantha asked which made Alucard chuckle.

"I like this one master, maybe we should keep her as for her brother...meh..."Alucard continued.

"I assure, your questions will be answered and I will explain everything properly but for now, I only need you to get your brother to the medic before he bleeds himself to death. After he feels better and calms down I look forward to seeing you in my office as soon as possible."Integra said before she left to her office followed by the young Draculina while Alucard studied the girl named Samantha from top to bottom.

"How interesting...Another true vampire around, finally some company..."Alucard said as he vanished into a wall with a dark chuckle. Samantha shock her head then she convinced him to go to the medical wing of the huge mansion.

Luckily Andrew knew the way so it was him who led the way.

* * *

Walter was still there sitting in a hospital bed, even though he only got away with only one broken arm and leg Integra ordered him to stay there until the doctors told him that he could leave, even if he insisted that he felt good.

A butler will always remain a butler.

He frowned slightly at the sight of Andrew being placed on a hospital bed by the his sister before the doctor started bandaging his shoulder and wiping the blood from his face before leaving the room to fetch some more bandages.

"Evening...Butler..."Andrew poured slowly as he looked at the old butler. Walter didn't respond but his expression softened when Andrew placed himself on the edge of his bed, letting him get a clear view at the Glasgow Smile.

"Broken arm and leg?Heh...I told you to simply back away and let me go..All you had to do was step out of the way, all of this wouldn't happened, you wouldn't had to stay in this shitty bed, and I wouldn't lose everything...But I don't blame you, you were just doing your job and this is why I admire you Walter, even you found yourself face to face with someone like me, good job mate, good job. The funny thing is, I only lost after our little incident."Andrew said while looking more at the ceiling then at the actual butler. Walter looked back at the kid with a puzzled look, not knowing what was he talking about until the doctor came back to cover Andrew's mouth and cheeks with bandages.

Andrew refused every time until the doctor gave up but he managed to clean the wounds then Andrew picked up his coat and headed towards Integra's office where her sister was.

He not even bothered to knock on the door which earned him a glare from Integra but she quickly changed it when Andrew locked her with a very weird glare.

"So now he is here with us, now can please explain us what is happening here?"Samantha asked.

"Very well..."

A long ass explanation from Sir Integra Hellsing which held like 20 minutes...

"...and this is what we do."Integra finished.

"So you really hunt vampires...and I am really a vampire...that means you will kill me?"Samantha asked.

"I dare you to try."Andrew said.

"Normally we would purge any vampires from existence, but, considering the fact that you have been turned a vampire against your will and because you haven't killed anyone yet, you will work for us. You and I hope your brother will co operate."Integra said glancing at Andrew.

"And why would I want to work with you?"Andrew asked.

"If you want to take complete vengeance on the impure souls of this world, you may join us and you may start killing vampires as soon as possible. I am sure that your appendices would do short work out of them."

"So I am going to be a vampire hunter?"

"Indeed."

"And what about Samantha?"

"She will work here, as my assistant. She looks like a smart girl so she will aid me with the daily paperwork."

"...Fine. But that dosen't mean I need to forgive you."Andrew said as he and Integra shock hands to seal the deal.

"I don't ask for your forgiveness, I could only be grateful that you knew how to put them out of their misery."

"So when do we begin?"

"You may start tomorrow, for now go and rest, Police Girl will lead you to your rooms. Have a nice night."\With that said, Seras entered the office and lead the two to their rooms.

Andrew's room was finally a fucking room in the first place.

A nice double bed, no TV which he didn't mind, who watches the shitty television this days, some bookshelves, a desk, a wardrobe, a nice bathroom and a separate empty room looked like a small workshop.

The first thing he did was to say this:

"I don't give a shit what will they say, I don't give a fuck what will they do but if someone wakes me up this will be a complete motherfucking disaster!"

Before collapsed on the bed fell asleep right away.

* * *

**A.N**

**Well yea, I really don't know what to say here o.o**

**Review, fav, follow and share!**


	6. Chapter 6:Revisiting Our Home

**A.N**

**Yea, sorry for the late update but I had other stories to update so yea...**

**Moving on...**

* * *

Andrew rubbed the first decent sleep he got in 3 days from his eyes. The pillow was stained with a few drops of dried blood from his Glasgow Smile but he payed no attention to this, he moved straight for the shower and took a long bath before getting dressed in the same clothes which he wore for long enough.

All his stuff was back home and back home was the last place in which he wanted to be right now, maybe the police cleaned the mess?

If they did or they didn't he was going to find out by himself, he needed spare clothes after all, his sister needed them too. Groaning he put his long blood stained black coat on and exited the room to see what Integra had planed for him today.

Samantha woke up early to assist Integra with her daily paperwork and to get used to the short skirt of the Hellsing uniform, she didn't fancied short skirts at all even if she was a gorgeous girl she was too well educated.

Of course, Integra spent this morning explaining to her that she was no a true vampire, the fact that she couldn't eat normal food anymore and the fact that she was going to only drink blood from now on.

Of course, she was scared at first but she got used to it quickly, she couldn't oppose this, what's done it's done and can't be undone, well, it can, but she didn't fancied a bullet to the head from Alucard so she couldn't really complain.

Suddenly a knock on the huge door was heard.

"Enter."Integra said not taking her eyes from a report. Andrew entered the big office, a tentacle closing the door behind him as he advanced towards Integra's desk, stopping a few inches away from it. He looked at his sister and said:

"..Hi."

"Hi."She replied in a more cheerful way the nhe did. Integra took her eyes from the paper and looked at Andrew.

"What do you need?"She asked.

"I need to go home to get my clothes and I think Samantha needs this too...do I have permission?"Andrew asked as he looked into her icy blue eyes. Integra thought for a bit and suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"You have my permission, but I will be joining you."She replied with a grin. Andrew narrowed his eyes at her and after a moment he said:

"Fine, you may come too just tell me when we can go."

"Right about now would be perfect."Integra said as she got up from her chair and picked her coat. She thought that this was a great chance to see the world from outside her office and even try to get a bit, just a little bit closer to Andrew. Also, she wanted to see how the massacre from his house looked like.

Luckily the sun was hidden between the grey clouds so Samantha wasn't bothered too much by it by it was clear that she felt a little uneasy during the day. She was the last one, in front of her being Integra who took her time to admire the view of the outside world and lastly Andrew who was suspended in the air, using his tentacles as legs.

* * *

Of course, he got his share of strange looks from the few people who were outside at that time in the morning but all he needed to do was simply look at them straight into their eyes to make them quickly turn around and go on with their business.

Soon enough he was home. He stopped in front of the door and said:

"You are not going to like this Sammy."

He slowly opened the door and entered the house followed by Integra and Samantha.

She looked at the bodies and the blood around their living room, her eyes darting from mangled corpse from mangled corpse her eyes finally resting on the two covered bodies resting in the middle of the room. She slowly approached them and brought a shaky hand to the white sheets which were covering the two bodies.

She slowly removed it and backed it right away retreated, tears rolling down her cheeks. She saw her mother's face, her eyes were gone, her skin was a dark shade of grey, her jaw was dislocated, in her opened mouth was a small pool of blood while her windpipe was going through her neck.

Integra bit her lip at the sight of the horrible mangled body as Andrew used a tentacle to cover her again before letting out a heavy sigh as he moved to his sister pulling her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

Integra wanted to say something but as soon as she took a step forward towards the two siblings but as soon as her foot touched the ground, Andrew's head and the tentacles snapped at her locking her with their red dots and an insane glare from Andrew.

She took a step behind understanding the message too well and continued to study the bloodied living room, the creepy silence being occasionally broken by a muffled sob from Samantha.

"Come on, let's pack."Andrew said in a barely audible whisper as he wiped a tear from Samantha's cheek before he and his sister headed upstairs to their rooms letting Integra to explore the house, her attention being caught by the two covered bodies.

She moved to the two bodies and slowly started to move the white sheets away to get a look at the two bodies. She came face to face with two horrible mangled bodies of two ghouls in an advanced state of decay.

The revolting smell was invading her nose, luckily she saw many dead bodies and experienced the most disgusting smells ever so this why she didn't threw up.

What was once Andrew's father was a mangled ghouls missing half of his head, the upper part resting on his chest. His eyes were missing, his skin was dark shade of grey, black blood still dropping from the lower half of the head which was still attached to the neck, his tongue hanging loosely, his neck and body being littered with all sorts of wounds and stained with blood. The woman next to him was in a similar state. She sighed and brought her hand to the man's empty eye sockets wanting to lower his eyelids but as soon as she felt the coldness of the dead body her hand was gripped by the 3 iron claws of one of Andrew's tentacles.

The grip was almost crushing her arm. She kept herself from groaning in pain and looked at Andrew who slowly approached her, kneeling next to the bodies not looking at her as he covered the bodies again.

"Don't touch the dead."Andrew said softly and flatly as the tentacle released it's grip on her arm. She rubbed her wrist as Andrew picked the two bodies and headed for his backyard, picking a shovel from a dead ghoul in his way before stomping his head with his tentacle spreading his brains and blood all over the kitchen floor. He exited the house into his backyard, placing his dead parents under an old tree.

He looked at the shove before shacking his head and tossing it away before going into a very small wooden cabin where his father used to hold his tools. He browsed through the all the garden caring tools looking for two items:

First, the auto glock which his father told him where it was and he also told him to NOT touch it.

Second, a gas gallon.

He found the red gas gallon easily along with a box of matches but he still couldn't find the pistol. He literally turned everything up side down until he finally found it.

It was under a flipped work bench, 3 long magazines resting near it. He picked the auto pistol, studying it as he slid in a long magazine, loading the gun as his father showed him a year ago. He placed the two remaining magazines into his pockets and picked the red gas gallon with one of his tentacles before exiting the small cabin.

Integra was staring at what Andrew wanted to do while Samantha joined her, watching puzzled as Andrew poured the gas on the two covered bodies until he emptied the gallon.

Integra knew what he wanted to do and being a protector of The Church of England and it's valor she wasn't going to let a kid burn two bodies in his backyard!

She took a step forward and said:

"Andrew what are you trying-"

"Adadadad!"Andrew cut her off as he pointed the auto pistol at her. "I ended their misery, I stained my hands with their blood and I will not allow their spirits to see their mangled bodies!"Andrew continued as two tentacles hovered above the gas drenched bodies. With a swift motion, the endings of the appendices clashed making small sparks appear. Only one of them was enough to light the two bodies which were instantly engulfed by flames.

Integra was shocked by Andrew's actions but the think that shocked her the most, the thing that sent chills down her spine was the look in Andrew's eyes. His lips formed a thin line, his eyes were staring blankly at her, he looked like a dead body now, staring blankly at her as the flames cast shadows over him.

Samantha felt more tears forming in her eyes as she advanced towards Andrew, stopping only inches away from him as she said, her voice cracking:

"How could you...How could you burn mom and dad?!"

Andrew turned to face her with the same blank expression as he said:

"Mom and dad are gone, they aren't mom and dad."

The sound if skin being smacked against skin sounded through the backyard as Samantha slapped her brother right after he finished his sentence, her inhuman strength opening his scars again and dislocating his jaw with a sickening crack.

"What do you mean they aren't mom and dad anymore?!HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!"Samantha shouted as she towered over her brother who placed his jaw back in place with another sickening crack.

"Simple, mom and dad died a long time ago. These are just two empty bodies with not much of a meaning to me."Andrew said on the same flat tone staring directly at Samantha.

Her expressions went from enraged to shocked and confused. She stared at Andrew, tears streaming down her eyes.

"..W-What happened to you?"Samantha asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Nothing much."Andrew responded as he moved past her and into the house, grabbing his suitcase and waiting for the two girls to join him.

Samantha stared at the place in which Andrew stood a few seconds ago, his blood staining the green grass.

She then understood, this wasn't Andrew anymore, this wasn't her young loving brother which spent his spare time inventing things. This was a new version of him, a version which she didn't want to know, the events in this week brought him to the edge of insanity and exposed his evil side.

Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth when she made another realization...

With each passing day, his sanity was vanishing, he was slowly but surely going insane.

* * *

**A.N**

**There you have it, sorry if it was kinda short or boring and sorry for the late updates but the school is starting and yea, I think I would be able to post only in weekends DDDDDDD:**


	7. Chapter 7:The Real Andrew

**A.N**

**Okay now, we aren't far away from OVA 2 incident in which Hellsing proves just how badly it was equipped(really now, not even a soldier had a frag grenade or an RPG or a different weapon from M4?!)**

* * *

Andrew entered his room, closing the door shut behind him, tossing his only suitcase in a corner and his backpack on his bed, himself following closely behind his backpack and staring at the wall, letting the blood from right cheek flow freely on the pillow.

He just stood there in complete silence, staring at the white wall, until he heard a voice:

_"Andrew..."_

Andrew turned on the other side of the bed to see who was there, yet he saw no one. He slowly turned to face the wall again.

_"Aaaaaaaandrew..."_

With a grunt he turned again only to find nothing out of the usual.

_"Hey Aaaaandrew..."_

"Alright who's the bored motherfucker?!Alucard where the fuck are you?!" Andrew asked as he jumped out of the bed, tentacles locked in a hostile stance.

_"You are way dumber then I thought...We are you Andrew..._"The voice said. Andrew froze, a small idea of what was happening developed in his head.

"Don't tell me..."

_"Oh yes Andrew, we can talk!"_ The voices said as a tentacle came in his view, it's claws wide stretched revealing it's red dot.

"I am a fucking genius..."Andrew said, his eyes wide in amazement.

_"We know you are Andrew...Tell me Andrew, are you feeling alright?""_

"...Yea."

_"Heheeheheheh...We KNOW you LIE boy, we are tied to your mind Andrew, we know when you lie and when you tell the truth...We know what you want..."_

"Oh yea, what I want?"

_"You want...to...kill..."_

* * *

Samantha stood next to Integra, helping her with the daily paperwork. The silence in the room could kill someone, it was as if everything was afraid of making sounds, even the sound of papers was as little as possible. The only smell besides the smell of paper was the tobacco smell coming from Integra's smoking cigar. Yes, this was creepy.

"That will be with the paperwork for today, thank you for the assistance." Integra said as she placed the final report on the top of the pile of reports.

"Do you need anything else?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Integra said as she set her cigar into the ash tray, resting her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her fingers. "Tell me about your brother." Integra said as she stared at the door.

Samantha sighed and asked:

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about his personality and his school life."

"Well, he was in the first grades at school before mom and dad decided that it would be better if they schooled him home. You see, he was the kind of kid which everyone picks on, even me and my friends picked on him which, I think, fueled his personality."

"What kind of personality to be exact?"

"He was always a loner, he never had a friend and to be honest he freaked me out when I would wake up late at night for a glass of water and find him in the living room, working on something. When he finished the things on his back he showed them to our parents. Mom almost fainted when she saw his blood soaked back and the needles of the metal spine digging into the core of his spine. After that happened, he became from freaky to downright disturbing sometimes."

"Disturbing in what way?"

"Let's just say that my mom once found him 'operating' a dead cat and writing what he saw on a notebook while making drawings of the organs, muscles and bones which he managed to find until we sent him to a therapist. Big mistake."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that the therapist in question needed therapy after Andrew was done with him."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that when me, mom and dad came in to take him home we found as we left him, cross legged on the leather chair and the poor guy crying under his desk. He told us that he talked about 'his vision' which I don't want to know what is."

"I see...would you mind telling me about your relation with him?"

"We were distant, well, I was trying to keep away from him as much as I could because when you are popular in the high school and your brother is the freak of the town you are walking on a thin line. We would argue from time to time, you know, like all the brothers and sisters do over all sorts of things, silly things, serious things, things that kept me awake at night..."

"Like what?"

"Like when I found a dead lab rat in my bra! When I asked for an explanation he simply said, and I quote: '_Ah there you are Holmes! Wait...Damn sis, your big tits smothered the poor guy, this or the things I did to him finally took their tool on the poor guy. Well, rest in kill.'_ then he stuffed the rat and I think he still has it."

"Your brother did some disturbing things. What was your parents response to his actions?"

"To be fair even they were kind of scared by him but at the same time they were really proud on how smart he was so they didn't get really mad on him. Anything else would you like to know?"

"No, dismissed." Integra said then Samantha left the office and headed straight for the kitchen to take a bag of blood.

* * *

"You are telling me that I want to kill my sister?"

_"No!Damn, okay, let's explain to you again, the 14th time, you want to kill Andrew, you need to kill something to get away from all this stress. You won't kill your sister and this rich bitch, even if she is a bitch, she gave us the chance, now we can kill ghouls, no, you can kill ghouls and vampires and cover yourself from top to bottom in blood!"_

"Now that you put it like this...I think killing might do it.."

_"See Andrew, now I will go on stand by until you need me next time and don't forget, until we will talk again, you mustn't suffer from insanity, you should enjoy every last bit of it!"_

With that said the voices faded from his head. Shacking his head he moved to his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. The blood stopped flowing from his right cut on his cheek, the thought of his sister making him bleed again making his eyes narrow in anger.

One thing was clear however, he needed a new look, something that would fit his new personality, with the new self. He traced his cuts with his fingertips, smiling slightly as he thought about the fact that he was now ever smiling.

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. Grinning he moved to his backpack and started to browse through it, tossing random objects behind him until he found exactly what he needed, paint, face paint to be exact. Smiling to himself he moved to the bathroom and began to test a lot of models on his face, from all sorts of skulls to weird grinning faces but he felt like none of them was fitting him.

He then said to himself:

"Wait, wait, wait , waaaaaaaaaait!Why do I keep trying all those fancy ass models? Good old Ledger had a very simple yet epic model!"

He picked up only 4 colors, dark shade of red, black, white and a very dark shade of green.

"This will fit just perfectly!" Andrew said as he started to spread the red paint across his lips and cuts.

* * *

Samantha stood in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room and thinking about her brother. She sighed when she remembered just what he did, he burned his own parents, he burned her parents under her own eyes.

She then hit him, well she hit him before but now this was different. When she closed her eyes she could still hear the sickening crack of his jaw being dislocated. This was everything but a relaxing afternoon, should she talk to him?

Well she thought about this but she didn't knew what to say, I mean, she dislocated his jaw, you can't just go in there and say that you are sorry, that would've been retarded. She sighed and turned on one side, facing the wall and the only picture of her parents that she had.

"Problems in family?"Alucard said as he appeared in her room though the wall. Samantha let out another sigh, she really wasn't in the mood to be mocked by Alucard, but hey, who is ever in the mood for this?

Alucard grinned from ear to ear, it was always funnier when they were troubled, it was so funny to annoy them or try to 'approach' a troubled young lady, after all, he now had another true vampire around which happened to be a beautiful girl , he wasn't going to stand in his room in his fancy ass chair and drink blood or wine.

"...Just leave me alone.."Samantha mumbled. Alucard let out a dark chuckle as he placed himself on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, but what kind of gentleman would let a fine young lady suffer in silence?"

"One that doesn't want to die." Samantha replied flatly. Alucard chuckled again, this was going exactly as he planned.

"Your brother seems to have some problems.."Alucard said letting his words trail away as he looked at the ceiling while keeping his grin.

"Yea...when is he not having troubles?"

"Oh how rude of you to talk like this about your baby brother!"Alucard said in the mocking tone he could use and when you are him, that is something.

"He is not my brother anymore...I don't even know who he is now..."

Alucard forced himself to not explode into one of his healthy laughing sessions, this was so much fun to him. Of course, he already checked on Andrew's mind and he only got out with questions such as this:

_'The fuck is this? The fuck is that? THE FUCK ARE THOSE?!'_

Oh, this was going to be so much fun for our former Vlad the Impaler...

* * *

Andrew proudly looked at himself in the mirror. This was perfect, this was beautiful, this was art, this was everything he ever hoped for.

"Heath Ledger..you are a fucking genius..."Andrew mumbled as he stared at his new face. He was looking a it like he just gave birth to his child and now was admiring it sleeping silently in his arms.

However he couldn't stare for long at himself because he heard a knock on the door. Groaning he moved to the door and opened it coming face to face with a Hellsing soldier who was a bit taken back by Andrew's Joker makeup.

The soldier tried to say something but he only managed to say:

"..Uh..Uh...Uh..."

"Underwear?Are you trying to say underwear?"Andrew asked as he tilted his head. The soldier finally regained himslef and said:

"Sir Integra wishes to see you."

"Okay big boy, okay..Gimme a minute."Andrew said before the soldier left while he closed the door and was now facing another new problem.

"I painted my face now what should I wear?"He started to browse through his suitcase and backpack looking for something to wear. Who would've thought that a boy would ever have this problem?

After a few more minutes of browsing he came across a purple coat and a dark blue hoodie with a crimson interior. This was perfect...

* * *

"Why is he taking so long?"Samantha asked as she placed the tea cup on Integra's desk.

"Maybe he is trying to kill himself?"Integra said trying her first attemp at a joke which Andrew heard it of course.

**A.N**

**WARNING! LEDGER QUOTE INCOMING!**

"Ahahahahaha...hahahahah ha..oh, hi, hi, ha aha oh hi hah ahah...And I thought my jokes were bad..."Andrew said as he entered the office and walked to Integra's office. The two women remained speechless at Andrew's new look. He simply tilted his head slightly and asked:

"Well you look nervous...Is it the scars?Is it the paint?"

"Well your new look is...abstract."Integra said as she studied Andrew from top to bottom.

"Yea, yea blah blah blah, spare me the criticism, a big boy said that you want to see me."

"Very well then, today you are going to take part in your first assigment., together with Alucard you are going to clean a nearby hospital full of ghouls and deal with the main vampire. Questions?"

"Mmmmmm...nope. Go in kill, get out clean, sounds simple enough." Andrew said flatly before he turned around and walked to the exit.

"..Be careful." Samantha finally said. Andrew stopped, turned to her and said:

"Aww...I didn't knew you cared, after all, I am now your brother anymore, right?Cya!"

* * *

Andrew stared at his fingers as he sat in his seat in the helicopter which was supposed to take him to the infestation. The excitement was building up in him as he thought about the weird pleasant feeling which appeared in him when he slaughtered the two vampires and their ghouls. Their screams of pain were forever stuck in his head, making him grin over the makeup and his scars and too think that he was just minutes away of going through this again...

"Get ready, we're landing in 5 minutes!" The pilot announced. Andrew lifted his head and looked outside the flying machine. Under him was the hospital which needed to be cleansed, even from his altitude he could see the ghouls on the roof.

The feeling got bigger, and bigger and even bigger until he made his decision. The pilot could go fuck himself, he was going to land now!

With a swift motion he opened the helicopter's door and jumped out of the flying machines, his long hair and purple coat waving wildly behind him. Soon enough he hit the ground, the powerful iron appendices taking the damage with ease while crushing the 4 ghouls which were unlucky enough to be there and pushing away the rest of the ghouls. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to laugh at their pain, he wanted to soak his hands and tentacles in blood, he wanted to feel the warm liquid on him..

One ghoul shambled towards him only to have a tentacle going through his chest best tossing him a few feet into the air and smashing him against the ground, splashing the rotten interior everywhere. He closed his eyes and threw his head backwards at the sound of flesh and bones crushed by gravity and the best part was the fact that this was only the beginning.

Looking behind him he could see a huge group of ghouls making their way towards him.

_"Maim…Kill….Burn…Maim..Kill..Burn!" _A tentacle echoed in his head.

_"Kil…Kill…"_Another one echoed.

_"CRUSH THEEEEEEEEEEM!"_A final voice echoed as Andrew lashed at the group, tossing them, impaling them, snapping them in all the ways possible. He was ripping them like they were toys, he was mutilating them in every possible way. The tentacles were drenched in blood and organs, his dark purple coat was stained with blood and Andrew was laughing and giggling like an insane person. He had to gasp for air to keep laughing, the ghouls didn't stood a chance and now the roof top was painted red with their blood and the thing which made his heart leap with joy was the fact that this was only the beginning.

With each maimed ghouls, the voices in his head got louder, and louder and louder, urging him to move forward, to kill to maim, to simply show his true nature.

_"DEATH TO THE ENEMY!"_

_"MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN!"_

_"Kill…KILL!'_

_"CRUSH THEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!"_

The voice shouted again in his head as Andrew moved through the building letting pure carnage behind him. He never felt so alive in his entire life, what if he was soaked in blood from top to bottom? He gave no fucks, this was his true self, his dark side that was begging to get free and now there he was, eternal grin on his face, a hideous yet epic makeup(R.I.P Heath Ledger) and 4 iron tentacles on his back doing the killing.

On the main levels he could hear Alucard's gun shots as he did his even shorter work out of the ghouls but he could care less about him, for now it was just him and the meat bags.

"This is fucking awesome!" Andrew shouted as he snapped a ghouls in half, the sickening sound of a spine being snapped in two stroking his ears.

* * *

**A.N**

**Sooo yeah, there we go another one!Fucking school started...**

**Anyways leave a review or two, fav, follow, share and have fun while reading this!And expect heavy gore later on...**

**Also the voices sound like a Chaos Space Marine and a Khorne Berzeker, search on youtube ****Chaos Space Marine quotes and Khorne Berzeker quotes if you want to hear the voices.**


	8. Chapter 8:Misery loves company 1

**A.N**

**Here we go again, sry for the late update but don't hate okay?**

* * *

Andrew was officially done with the mission and he was also done with the report of the mission which Integra demanded with her usual calm tone which Andrew found irritating, and to that add the expensive cigar which was stuck between her lips 24/7.

Really now, how could she smoke like this?Like what the fuck, she didn't cared about breast cancer?Or lung cancer?Or throat cancer?If she kept smoking like that she was going to end up with a Batman voice!

"Wait, why the fuck am I giving a fuck about her?"Andrew asked no one particular before he continued his road through the mansion, ignoring the weird glares which he got from random soldiers and thinking about what to do next.

He was very good at drawing which was shown by the Heath Ledger's Joker painting on his wall, he took great pride in that thing, he knew how to play the piano because his mother forced him to take piano lessons and he had a sister which hated him at the moment and was now in a depression most likely.

So why the fuck not go and pay her a visit, what could go possibly go wrong?

"You know it's kinda weird to have you following me like everywhere I go."Samantha said as she too her fangs out of a blood bag which she enjoyed while taking a walk through the huge mansion. Alucard emerged from the shadows, his grin always stuck on his face as he moved until he was right behind the gorgeous vampire girl, his icy breath making her stop dead in her tracks as his hands slowly placed themselves on her hips.

"Is it weird for a man to follow a lady?"

"When the man in question is a vampire then yes, yes it is…"Samantha said starting to get even more freaked out when she felt Alucard's icy breath next to her neck and mostly when he brushed his lips against her jugular making her almost freeze for a bit.

"I think you forgot that you are also a vampire…"Alucard poured before he started to kiss her neck, tracing her jugular from top to bottom and slightly biting her skin while his arms wrapped around her belly pulling her into a hug. She couldn't resist anymore so she started to moan while she wrapped one of her hands around his head pulling him closer to her, she couldn't keep herself after all a handsome vampire was licking her and who the fuck would say no?

"Alucard….What we do is…"

"Fucked up?"Andrew said as he passed by the two lust driven vampires.

"Look who talks about fucked up."Samantha said she fixed her brother with an angry glare. Alucard on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jealous weakling?"Alucard said.

"Me?Jealous on you?Oh please, stop drinking too much wine Big Red, I don't really want to get involved in incest. As for you sis, well, whatever, go on, lose your virginity at 17 years, yea, I think mom and dad would be real proud of you, I can already imagine myself telling them, 'Hey mom, Sis is not at home because she is currently banged by a weirdo in a red suit so she will be late this night, so what do we have for dinner?', yup, applause for you Sis and for you too Big Red."Andrew said as he scratched the back of his head and looked down the hallway. Samantha got free from Alucard's grasp and she was now just inches from her brother, his wide red grin grinning back at her as he looked into her anger filled red eyes.

"You….you lost any right to talk about mom and dad, you killed them, then you burned them and then you dare to judge me?!"Samantha said as she pushed her brother into a wall. Alucard almost cracked his jaw from all of his grinning.

"As a matter of fact, they were already dead when I came there, I've just put them out of their misery."Andrew said flatly not breaking eye contact with his sister. She bared her teeth at him and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, her eyes wide in anger.

"You…You burned them….In our backyard, you killed them then you burned them…you are a MONSTER!"Samantha spat at him. Andrew's eyes narrowed at the comment and with a swift motion a tentacle came from below and grabbed her neck, making her let go of Andrew who made her kneel in front of him. He took out his knife brushed against her pale cheeks as he said:

"Let's see now, the one who gives herself to an unholy creature says that I am shame for my family, yet we all know that mom and dad were strong believers in God, hmmm…Your logic seems pretty fucked up, oh poor Sammy, what would mother say about you?I don't know but I know exactly what I will say about you…All my life..all my fucking worthless life I tried to be a good brother to you, I tried to get along with you, yet you always told me to get lost, when your retards known as friends laughed at me, you laughed with them and pointed me with your finger and in the numerous occasions in which they would've beaten me to a bloody mess for being different you were among them, not even lifting a single finger, a single, fucking, finger, for your poor little brother….And now you call me a monster…and a freak?Frrrrrrrrrrrrrreak?!If I am a freak then why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your lover vampire, hm?Then we'll see how normal a pile of blood and flesh looks!"

Without warning Andrew released Samantha and bashed his forehead into her face, sending her flat to the floor before he left with his hands stuck in his pockets, trying as hard as he could to contain himself, at least, until he reached the privacy of his room.

"Damn good brother you have."Alucard said as he helped Samantha get up.

"He is not my brother, he was never my true brother and he will never be my brother!"Samantha said, anger building in her voice.

"Isn't he?"

"No….that son of a bitch is adopted…"Samantha said as she shock her head.

Alucard raised his eyebrows, his grin growing bigger and bigger as he repeated:

"Adopted?"

Andrew closed the door shut behind with a loud bang. When he was in the privacy of his room he was going to…unload himself. He felt his eyes hurt again for what seemed like the trillion time this week. He punched the nearby wall not doing any kind of damage to the wall but his hand was engulfed by pain, he didn't cared, all that he needed now was a good soda and some sleep..

"Come you motherfucker….don't listen to that bitch, she will die eventually and with each passing day I get more and more confident that it will be my hand that will deliver the last blow!"Andrew said before a tentacle destroyed a picture with Samantha and him.

* * *

Alucard erupted into a laughter as he finished reading the small letter which Samantha handed to him.

"This is what mom found with him the day she found him at our doorstep, in a basket. She told me to keep this hidden from him, even thought he wasn't her kid, she loved him like she was my real brother and is he doing in response?Burns her dead body, not giving her a proper Christian funeral!"Samantha said as she punched a nearby wall to release her anger.

"Would you like to take your revenge?"

"How?With that things on his back he is like a beast, I can't believe mom was proud when he told her that he built them with his own hands…"

"Who says that we need to touch him?"

With that Alcuard vanished into a wall. Samantha sighed and moved to the kitchen once more, another bag of blood was needed to calm her nerves.

"I can't even suffer in this living hell…"Andrew thought as he closed the door to Integra's office behind him. Who would've thought, a few minutes after he entered his room, Walter came there to announce him that rich bitch wants to discuss with him, and the day just began, he was so not in the mood for important political bullshit.

"Andrew, today the Council of Twelve is holding a meeting here."Integra began in her usual calm voice.

"And why should I care?"

"The Council is a very important ally in the war against the undead, and considering your….let's call it fragile mental state..

"Oh I get it, you think that I am too fucked up to be around while a group of fancy people come here and discuss?"

"In a word, yes."

"Okay okay, fine, I'll be in my room then…"Andrew said and Integra nodded, maybe she was starting to get along with Andrew after all…

"Ooooooh Aaaaandrew…."Alucard said as he appeared from a wall wearing one if his biggest smiles ever.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what do I need to do to get off my fucking back?"Andrew complained as he turned to face the vampire.

"Alucard did I gave you permission to-"

"My apologies Master, but looks like our mail man forgot to deliver the mail for Andrew, and as a good servant I must do it myself."Alucard said as he bowed slightly before he turned around and handed Andrew the tattered letter.

"Someone loves you so much!"Alucard said trying to convince Andrew to read it. He slowly took the piece of paper and started reading it. His eyes open wide in shock after a few minutes and he started to take in deep breaths.

"Alucard what is going on?"Integra asked as she got up from her seat.

"I am but a courier at the moment Master, I don't know what information is contained in that paper."Alucard said, his grin growing with each passing second.

"Alucard don't you DARE lie to me!"

Andrew finished the letter. He was simply speechless, he was fucked up, he was stomped, he was owned, God gave him the finger. He let it drop to the floor, tears forming in his eyes which mixed with the black paint around his eyes making long black lines go down his white cheeks. He let out a sob as he reached into his pocket for his small spring assisted knife. He turned to face Alucard and Integra with a blank expression.

"Andrew what happened?"Integra asked with true worry in her voice.

"….Fuck you Alucard…Fuck you Samantha…FUCK YOU OKAY?!FUCK!YOU!"Andrew shouted at Alucard before he brought the knife high above his head then with all his might he stabbed it in his stomach. Pain took over his body but he didn't cared. He pulled it out and stabbed again, and again, and again. more black tears rolling down his cheeks as the tentacles made weird sounds, all of them sounding like despair and pain. With one final stab he fell on his knees then he fell flat o his stomach, a pool of blood forming around him as he slowly faded away, the tentacles convulsing for a bit before they dropped dead, one by one.

"ALUCARD!"Integra shouted as she rushed at Andrew's body. She checked his pulse, he was living but the blood was flowing rapidly. "GET ME A MEDIC, THEN I'LL DEAL WITH YOU!"Integra continued. Alucard bowed and said:

"As you wish master…"

* * *

1 hour later Walter finally arrived carrying a tea plate, Integra surely needed some tea after what she just witnessed.

"Thank you Walter."Integra said as she took the cup of tea in her hands. She too a sip before she continued: "How is he doing?"

"He survived Sir, he stabbed himself at least 10 times but he still survived."

"I don't understand….He just read a letter, what was on it that made him do such a thing?"Integra asked as she looked out the window. Suddenly Walter said:

"This letter?"

Integra turned to face him with inhuman speed. In his hand was a blood soaked piece of paper which she recognized right away. With a curious look he brought it in front of his monocle and read it in his mind, his face twitching as he said:

"Oh my…"

"What is it Walter?"

"…I think it's better if you read it out yourself Sir."Walter said as she placed the blood soaked paper on Integra's desk. She took it and began to read it out loud:

_Dear Andrew,_

_If you find this then that means you didn't died the night after I've abandoned you or that you actually managed to live on your own, but no, you were found and raised…I am trying to make this as straight as possible, I am your true mother Alexandra, I am the one which was violated then forced to bare you in her womb. I've went through the pain of my life to bring such a shit like you on the world but I've always knew that you weren't my child, you were just an accident or a bad joke if you want, but I couldn't kill you so I've decided to simply get rid of you, I never wanted you and even now, while you read this, I don't want you now. Maybe you are crying but that is good, because I cried at the thought of having to live with this curse but for me, well, I am not crying anymore right now because by the time you read this I will be dead, you can do so much with a simple rope…Anyways, be a good little useless shit, do society a favor and erase this chapter by killing yourself after you read this, at least you would be able to see me as I wave at from Heaven while you head for Hell. _

_ With love,_

_ Alexandra, your mother._

"…Walter…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Where is Andrew right now?"

"The doctor said he should be fine with some rest so we placed him in his private room."

* * *

Andrew got up and was assaulted right away by a big pain in his stomach and the voices of his tentacles in his head:

_"YOU IDIOT!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_"WHY?!"_

"…Guys..please…SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Andrew shouted and all the voices went silent letting him alone in his room. He could barely move from the pain but he had other things to worry about, that paper..that fucking piece of paper.

His real mother abandoned him, like a piece of trash then she killed herself and he had no idea who his father was but maybe he was something which he didn't want to discover. He started shifting from left to right in his bed but he always ended up staring at the ceiling. He grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his face before he let out a loud cry. He started to cry rivers, he draw in deep shaky breaths again and again trying to calm himself but of course, he couldn't.

Who can control his pathetic whimpering after he found that his mom simply tossed him away like a piece of junk and that all his life until now was a lie. To that add the fact that his sister was a bitch towards him and he also had an insane always watching him.

In fact, if he would've took the pillow away from his face he could seen the tall figure sitting hidden by a shadow, his bright crimson eyes glowing into the darkness. He let out a dark chuckle on which Andrew responded with a muffled:

"…Fuck you…"

"You're pathetic."Alucard said flatly. Andrew sobbed again and turned on his bed with his back facing Alucard, dragging his blanket up to his shoulders, covering his torso, at least the doctor only removed his T-shirt, hoodie and coat. Andrew sighed, he really liked that T-shirt and now was full of holes from his knife, which reminded him of the pain in his stomach.

He only wanted to do die right now he would've died if not for Integra quickly calling the medics for him. He grit his teeth at the thought of Integra and mostly at the thought of his said sister. Fresh tears formed in his eyes spreading even more black pain over his white face, because the doctor let the paint where it was. He drew in one shaky breath after another, his nails digging into his arms as he tried to hug himself. The tentacles were silent and nothing made any kind of noise except for his heavy breathing but soon it stopped, the silence taking over the dark room.

Oh yeas, peace and quiet, Alucard finally fucked off and Andrew wanted nothing more but to sleep and forget just for a moment that his life was a lie.

A soft knock on the door broke the silence.

"Fuck off…"Andrew said in a barely audible whisper which even he had problems in hearing it. Suddenly the door slowly opened. A tentacle barely lifted itself from the ground, his 3 big iron claws slowly parting the weird obelisk like end which every tentacle had, revealing it's glowing tiny red dot looking at Integra as she closed the door behind her. The tentacle fell to the ground with a loud thud and Integra half expected to see all the tentacles lash at her, tearing her flesh from her bones but nothing happened. She stood a full minute waiting for something to happen before she convinced herself that Andrew wasn't going to hurt her, right?

She slowly made her way to the bed and placed herself next to him, she could feel how he began tense the moment she touched the bed. She looked at him, the Glasgow Smile on his face was half grinning at her and his back had something on it. She looked closely and there she found what looked like a secondary exterior metallic spike from which the tentacles were starting. It appeared to be welded to his back and small spikes penetrated the skin, connecting it to the core of Andrew's real spine. She could stay there and admire Andrew's work forever if not for Andrew's cracking voice asking her:

"…Why are you here?"

"I want to talk with you Andrew."Integra said.

"Do I really look like I am in the mood for this?"Andrew asked.

"I know, but believe me, it will be way better if you would just let me talk with you, and you with me."

"Way better?Don't you see Integra..NOTHING is alright….NOTHING is fine!"

"…I know.."

"What do you know?What do you know about how it feels to wake up one day with all of your shitty life fucked up beyond belief?I tried everything with this shitty society and what did I get in return, my sister is a bitch, I had to kill my family with my own hands, then I find out that they are not my family and THAT MY REAL MOTHER THINKS I AM AN USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"Andrew said before his voice cracked completely and more tears rolled down his cheeks. Integra sighed, this wasn't going as she planned.

"I agree, your mother was a horrible person, but you mustn't be like her."

"It appears that the only way I can live in this shitty world is to be just like that!"

"Maybe in some situations is right, but not here, I am not your enemy here Andrew."

"I know all too well that you are not my enemy, I just came here and I only wanted to help the ones who helped me and I ended up fucking everything up, as per usual. I've blamed you all this time because I couldn't bring myself to stay for a minute and to realize that it was all my fucking fault!"

"But why didn't you tell us about the situation?"

"Because, when your family is about to die, you don't go to a weird organization for help and with the tentacles I thought I could've done it but I told you, I FUCKED UP!...You should've let me die, I am not worth it, I don't know of you do it, how can you still talk with me..Just kill me, I just want to fucking die!"

"Why?"

"Because my sister's a bitch, Alucard is Alucard, I just found out that my mother was a whore and that she abandoned me, I am going insane, should I continue?"

"Can you please look at me?"Integra asked. Andrew stood silent for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh and slowly turned to face her. Her expression saddened even more as she got a full view of Andrew's painted face, especially of the Glasgow Smile. He couldn't even look her in the eyes, his view being fixed downwards and his eyes being covered by his long black messy hair.

She slowly cupped his face with her hands and slowly lifted his gaze until his brown eyes meet her icy blue eyes.

"Andrew, I want you to know that I am not angry with you, everything you've done was done to help your family, I understand that you were scared, it's alright. Second, you are not useless and I understand that you blame yourself for everything that happened but it's not your fault, what's done is done but if you want to take revenge you can do it by helping us in the war against the unholy spirits, rather then mutilate yourself."

"Heh…So you really have a heart don't you?Well…I guess you're right, how about I stop hating you, yea, that would do it, but again, thank you for actually caring about me."

"It was my pleasure, now get some rest."

"Okay, and by the way, if Alucard keeps bugging can I hurt him?"

"Well I use him as a bullet catcher whenever I ger angry and he is immortal so I don't see why not?"

"Great, okay, now can I get some rest?"

"Of course."Integra said then Andrew covered himself with the blanket and fell asleep right away. Integra was once again, more then pleased with herself, who knew that comforting someone could've make you feel so good?

She smiled softly at Andrew's sleeping form before she exited the room, slowly closing the room behind her, this day was a nice day!

* * *

2 hours later…

You know that feeling when you are in your bed, minding your own business and by that I mean sleeping when you suddenly hear gunshots and screams outside your room.

Of course you try to ignore it at first by placing the pillow on your head but then the gunshots are louder followed by even louder screams of pain and terror.

Andrew groaned and pushed the blankets off of him, someone was going to get some curses. He violently opened his door and said:

**"SILENCE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"**

One little problem, you see, instead of the British soldiers he found the bodies of British soldiers being devoured by ghouls dressed like riot police.

It is in that moment, that our hero said something which could describe the situation perfectly:

"Awwwww…..SHIT!"

**A.N**

**Wellyea, another chapter, applause for me yay!**

**Anyway have fun reading, follow, fav, share and most important REVIEW pls**

**CYA **


	9. Chapter 9:Misery loves company 2

**A.N**

**WARNING!**

**This chapters contains heavy language, much songs and such gore!**

**Anyways this chapter will be RETARDED!**

* * *

The Hellsing estate suddenly became a bloodbath of ghouls and screaming soldiers. Andrew after he got dressed in his hoodie and purple overcoat wasted no time in starting to randomly kill ghouls or dying soldiers.

He never taught at Samantha who was probably being devoured by now, she could also be gangbanged, his fuck was too away.

The final ghoul fell to the ground as his head was being ripped off by a tentacle which crushed it, Andrew smirking at the noise and at the sight of his purple overcoat being stained with blood and brain fragments. All this quiet, all this blood, all this beautiful carnage and it was all for him, nothing to interfere. The sweet smell of blood and guts was taking over his nose and the feeling, oh the good and glorious feeling..Oh it was so-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Andrew groaned as a telephone ranged loudly. He started to search for the tiny contraption until he found it, under a dead body. After he pushed the body away he picked the phone and said:

"Hello!"

"Field report what is going and-Andrew?!"Integra asked through the phone.

"No, it's Santa Claus."Andrew responded flatly.

"Spare me the stupidity Andrew, what is going on down there?!"

"Blood, blood, blood, ghouls, dead guys, blood blood, how ya doing?"

"…Alright…Andrew I need you up here now!"

"Well I am on my way but there is a retarded amount of shits trying to eat me alive and you know…"

"Andrew I need you up here now!"

"Okay, okay, hold your horses and-SHIT!"

Suddenly Andrew needed to jump behind the desk as a huge group of ghouls dressed in riot gear moved past the room. They were lead by someone who looked like he never had a shower and who was carrying 2 modified P90.

"Andrew what is going on?"

"I think I see the bored motherfucker who pays us a visit."

"How does he look like?"Integra asked out of pure curiosity .

"He's a long legged pissed of Puerto Rican, cya!"Andrew said before he hang up the phone. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello!"

"Young mister is this how you treat your superior?!"The angry voice of an old man boomed into the phone.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I am SirIslands and from now on you will call me like that!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Bullshit I can't hear you!"

"How dare you?!"

"With the use of my mouth."

"I can't believe Sir Integra allowed such a hooligan in this organization, now listen here young man-"

"No you listen here, until I get to you I hope you will unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head AND SHIT DON YOUR NECK!"

"I will report you for this!"

"You fucking prat!"Andrew said before he smashed the telephone against a wall. After a few seconds he picked it up again and said:

"You fucking cunt!"

So after a lovely talk with Sir Islands |Andrew decided to go and look for his so called sister, she was a vampire so she should've been all right to kill for her life, right?

* * *

After a meticulous search which somehow began with a cookie jar he actually found her. In what state did he found her?

Trembling in a corner, covered from top to bottom in blood and surrounded by dead ghouls, each one being mutilated in various ways but most of them had their heads transformed into a mish mash of brain and bone fragments. The poor girl was trembling while she stared at her blood soaked hands.

"You've got to be shitting me…"Andrew mumbled as he moved towards Samantha. She lifted her head right away, gasped and started to back away as Andrew got closer to her. She finally connected with the wall and this is when she started to talk:

"I-I've killed them….I've killed them all!"

"No shit."

"I have killed them all Andrew!"

"This aren't humans Sammy."

"I don't care what they are!I HAVE KILLED THEM ANDREW!WITH MY HANDS!"

This is when Andrew did something which he waited for a long time…this is when he did something which all of the little brothers wanted to do to their big sisters.

He grabbed her by her collar, lifted her up, and forced her to stare him in the eyes as he bitch slapped her before he clarified the situation:

"Listen here bitch and listen carefully, these are not people, these are ghouls, these won't rape you to oblivion, these will eat you up alive and from what I see the building is swarming with them at the given moment so there are only two options. First, you sit here and cry your eyes out because you killed some sacks a shit while their friends come and eat you up alive and while I go and save Integra and have a discussion with a faggot named SirIslands."

"A-And the second option?"

"Eheheehhehe…I was hoping you will ask this!"Andrew said before he let her go. "But I've also hoped that you would know the answer to this question!"Andrew continued as he picked up a pretty decent sized knife which was stuck in a ghoul.

"Is something which I already did and I am ready to do it again!"

"What are you talking about, SPEAK SENSE FOR ONCE!"

"Look at me Samantha, I AM FUCKED UP!BLAHHAHAHAHA!THERE I'VE ADMIT!I AM PURELY INSANE, LOOK AT ME I AM INSANE AND IAM ALWAYS SMILING NO MATTER WHAT!"

"You want me to go insane!?"

"NO!...I want you to do exactly what I did, I know that you we have some shit to solve but how about we damn it all to Hell and focus on what is going on right now…Samantha my dear I only ask of you to break, to break away from all this sadness, let go of that frustration!"Andrew said as he handed her the blood soaked knife. She slowly grasped the handle and stared at the blood soaked blade. Her eyes glowed crimson as she watched the red liquid slowly drip on the floor. She started to lick the blade, slowly at first but soon her instinct took over her and she found herself almost devouring the blade, even her own blood started to flow as she cut her tongue in several places but she had to admit that she WAS FUCKING DELICIOUS!

She finally finished licking it and only a thin line of saliva mixed with blood reminded of the hideous yet sexy act and looked at Andrew who was grinning over his make up and Glasgow Smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Good because we have faggots on our asses!"Andrew said as he gestured towards a group of ghouls shambling towards them.

Samantha grinned from ear to ear as she felt the hunger take over her, the sensation was almost like an orgasm but in the stomach. To make this moment even more enjoyable Andrew started singing and besides the fact that his voice was awesome, he started to sing Three Days Grace:

_" Tonight we start the fire!_

_Tonight we break away!_

_BREAK!_

_AWAY FROM EVERYBODY!_

_BREAK!_

_AWAY FROM EVERYTHING!"_

The two charged into the group of the ghouls singing that cool song as they butchered the ghouls, spreading blood and organs all over the floor and walls. The ghouls didn't stand a chance as the two moved through the mansion slaughtering the ghouls but every good thing must come to and end because somehow Andrew found out that the ghouls also weakened the floors and this is what happened…

"How far are we from the meeting hall Walter?"Seras asked as she moved through the venting tunnels.

"I don't know Miss Victoria but I still think that we should've turned right at the last vent…"

Suddenly Andrew's head came crashing down through the venting fan and this is when Walter's ears were assaulted by Andrew's torrent of curses which ended with:

"BOB SAGET!"

"Walter what is going on?"

"I think we found Andrew."

"I think Andrew found you!"Andrew responded.

* * *

20 or so minutes later, minutes which included a rat and 2 screaming girls, a huge amount of curse coming from Andrew and an incident with a spider…

"They will never make it in time..We're all..DEAD!"Sir Penwood said as he grabbed his head with his hands.

"I am sure that my agents will be here any moment now so please calm down."Integra said trying her best to not look worried. Suddenly a piece of wood feel from the roof striking Penwood right in the head. He looked at the roof and the most logical words came out of his mouth:

"A-A butt?!"

"Miss Victoria what is the trouble?"Walter asked.

"I'm stuck!"

"Oh dear, that is problematic…"Walter said trying to figure what to do.

"Oversized breasts aren't a good choice after all!"Andrew said.

"I am natural!"Seras said.

"The only natural tits which I touched were the soft and beautiful D cups of my good old sister."

"WAIT WHAT?!WHEN DID YOU?!"

"A few weeks ago…What?I needed some breast milk!"

"Jesus Christ…"

"Can we all focus?"Walter asked trying to put the logic back into place.

"Oh I am trying Walter but I don't think straight when in my face is an old guy's ass along with a girl which can't get through a hole because of her oversized breasts, in my back is my sister bitching about the fact that I stuck a needle in her right breast only to get some breast milk for my pet, while spiders crawl all over my fucking face and while we have A FUCKING DISCUSSION ABOUT BREASTS IN THIS FUCKING SITUATION!"

"Such language…"

"Fuck it!Hey Big B's want a boost?HERE IS ONE!"Andrew said before one of his tentacles pushed Seras through the hole.

Seras's butt fell on Sir Penwood's head, Walter landed flawlessly, Andrew landed on the hard ground and Samantha landed on top of Andrew which unleashed another torrent of curses.

"Seras!Walter!Andre!Samantha you are all alive!"Integra said full of joy.

"Well no shit Sherlock!"Andrew said as he got up. Walter lit Integra a cigar and presented his boring ass report which Andrew already knew and he could've summed it up already:

_"We're fucked, how ya doing?"_

As Walter finished his report, SirIslands finally realized who was sitting before him with a hideous make up/war paint, Andrew who said some thing which he could only dream of.

"Wait..You are that punk who insulted me!"Islands said as she got up from his seat.

"Who the fuck are you calling a punk you fucking million dollar cocksucker?!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

"I SAID YOU ARE A COCKSUCKER!"

"CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU!"Integra said.

"HE STARTED FIRST!"Andrew and Islands said at the same time as they pointed at each other.

"We are all surrounded by ghouls and you two act like two children!"

"I am sorry Sir Integra but in your last report you didn't mentioned that you now hire uneducated punks to protect the Queen and country!"

Ever smiling, Andrew turned his head to Integra, pointed with a finger at Islands and said:

"Integra I'll whoop his ass!"

Integra sighed then she turned back at Walter and asked:

"Tell me Walter…are we really done for?"

"Absolutely not sir. Comparing to what Van Hellsing had to face a century ago this could barely be considered a crisis. We shall split into two teams, the first one is Master Alucard who will come from bellow while me and the rest stay here and defend the meeting hall."

"Walter….These people have insulted me, my country, my organization and they ate my people..DO NOT LET ANYONE ALIVE!"

Walter grinned:

"Of course Sir Integra, at your orders Sir Integra.."

"Shit son, shit finally hit the fan!"Andrew said before he pulled out his Glock 18, loaded it and headed for the door while singing:

_"This is my rifle, this is my gun!_

_This is for fighting, this is for fun!"_

"I hope he gets eaten.."Islands mumbled as Andrew closed the door behind him. Suddenly the door opened revealing Andrew who looked straight at Islands and said:

"You're a faggot!"

* * *

5 minutes….

"AH FUCK, THAT'S AN ANTI-TANK RIFLE!"Jan shouted as his line of armored ghouls was basically obliterated by Seras's barrage of huge bullets. Walter and Seras attacked their front while Samantha took them from the back and Andrew was going to get them from above.

"Surprise motherfuckers!"Andrew shouted as he destroyed a portion of the roof. The tentacles wasted no time in lashing at everything in sight while he sprayed randomly with his Glock, he was surrounded by hostiles so he didn't care where he was shooting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!"Jan shouted.

"A son of a bitch, literally!"Andrew said as one of his tentacles connected with Jan's jaw, sending him flying a few meters. However Jan got up at lighting speed and aimed at Andrew and was prepared to shoot when suddenly Samantha's knife pierced his eye making in groan in pain while his view was cut off. In an instant Seras secured him to the ground and the job was done.

"Big win, job done!"Andrew said as he reloaded his pistol however Walter knew that it was time for his favorite part, the interrogation. He asked a few questions which got him nowhere but he managed to get an answer from Jan:

"Alright, alright!What you do…is you go down to the local farmacy..ask for something called Viagra and it will help you go FUCK YOURSELF!"

Walter frowned and was about to execute the useless shit when suddenly he was paralyzed by fear…

All of the former Hellsing members were now ghouls, all of them, down to the last part, everyone was now a mindless zombie wanting nothing but to feed.

Jan delivered an elbow to Seras's guts and he decided to make a run for it. Walter grabbed his arm, literally, but it wasn't enough Jan still burst through the door.

However…

**A.N**

**Integra quoting Joker incoming!**

All the members of the council had their weapons pointed at him and he was unarmed. Fuck. Shit and some more fuck.

"Ah fuck me!"

"Oh you've made it, I'm so thrilled!"Integra said then all the members opened fire filling Jan with bullets until their magazines, and Jan's body, fell to the ground.

Andrew watched as the huge ghoul horde was getting closer and closer to him. The voices rang in his head again and he was literally unable to resist this urge:

"Why aren't we killing them yet?!"

_"WHERE IS THE BLOOD WE WERE PROMISED?!"_

_" MAIM!KILL!BURN!"_

_" MAIM!KILL!BURN!"_

_" MAIM!KILL!BURN!"_

"So beatiful..so many of them!"

_"BLOOD! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA BLOOD!"_

"I want to get covered in them!"

_"Kill…KILL!"_

"They will be so fucked up when we will be done with them!"

Then, without giving a fuck about everyone shouting for him to stop and back away, including Integra, he rushed at them, the voices in his head making him deaf to everything:

_"ATTACK!BREAK THEIR BACKS!ATTACK!SNAP THE MIN HALF!ATTACK!SPLIT'EM OPEN!"_

_"SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"_

_"KILL!CRUSH!REND THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"_

The first tentacle stuck itself into a total of 10 ghouls before it violently pulled itself upwards causing the blood to be splattered everywhere. The rest of the scene was unspeakable disturbing. Andrew pulled out their guts, mopped the floor with their mangled bodies, pulled their heads and spines out of them, he impaled them and tossed them behind him, he dragged ghouls through ghouls causing some twisted modern art soaked in blood. He pulled out their organs with simple swift strikes and he didn't stopped until he felt Integra's hands around him holding him with all her might and saying:

"ANDREW STOP!STOP THAT'S ENOUGH!STOP IT..PLEASE!"

Andrew stopped. He was panting heavily, his body was covered in blood and the stench was intoxicating but he didn't minded. For some reason Integra was still holding him with her face buried in the back of his face, she couldn't bring herself to look at the carnage around her, at her own men being mangled in such twisted ways. Then Andrew let out one of the most terrifying, creepy and disturbing insane laughter which Integra had the honor of hearing.

Jan's body was smashed against a wall with a swift kick coming from good old Walter.

"Checkmate sonny boy."Walter said.

"Eh, go ahead and kill me old fart."Jan responded with his dumb grin stuck on his face.

"Not now, first I need to know who put you up to this, then I will kill you in the most generous matter."

"You're too soft aren't you?"Jan said then Integra came into view and Jan, being the gentleman that he is, said:

"Oh hey there bitch!"

A few more bullets stuck in his chest.

"No more wisecrackers, I am angry. Now….Who are you people, who put you to do this, ANSWER ME!"Integra demanded angrily. Jan simply laughed and stood up.

"Who put me up to this?Well the ones who put the fucking chip in me in the first place!Even now it is sending information to them, you know, about the failed mission, about our conversation right now….Do you really think that they would let me alive?"

Suddenly Jan's body was engulfed in flames but despite the fact that his flesh was being charred he was still able to speak:

"Ahahahah!What did I tell you!But hey, since you care so much here's a point, use it with all your might bitch!...Chaos…"

Jan finally turned to dust and Integra was left saying:

"…Chaos?"

"Are you alright sir?"Walter asked.

"I'm fine Walter, please put them out of their misery."

"Can I join too?"Andrew asked and Integra gave a short nod. Suddenly Islands decided that it was a perfect moment to fuck everything up:

"None of you two will do that, that is the commander's job."

"I swear to God I will kick your ass one day!"Andrew said and Islands simply ignoring him and handing Integra a revolver. "You should've been prepared for this disaster in some way, the fact that these people died or survived as these creatures is entirely your fault!"

Integra balled her hands into fists and Walter stepped in:

"SIR ISLANDS!"

"Walter."Integra calmly stopped him with a hand but there is something which not even Integra could stop, motherfucker Andrew. Andrew just hated people like Sir Islands he didn't knew why but now he had a reason, Integra needs to stop vampires on a daily basis, she looses people everyday during mission and now this faggot decides to blame everything on her like she was supposed to WAKE UP IN THE FUCKIN MORNING AND SAY:

"Hmm..what if ghouls did attack my mansion?Shit I need tanks!"

It was time for Andrew to talk:

"Hey listen here old hag, Integra gave the orders which saved your sorry ass, Integra takes out these shits called vampires so rich faggots like you can sleep well at night so how about you show her some support instead OF BLAMING THIS FUCKED UP SHIT ON HER LIKE SHE KNEW IT WAS COMING!"

"I think you need some proper discipline young mister."Islands said as his eyes narrowed.

"I think you need a proper ass kicking because your parents didn't really gave you one!"

Sir Islands simply huffed, turned and headed back into the meeting hall. Andrew wanted to lash at him but Walter's hands on his shoulder stopped him.

"Motherfucker…"Andrew mumbled as he watched Sir Islands vanish into the meeting hall.

The rest of the day went wonderful and by that I mean Integra executing each and every dead soldier and then Walter, Andrew and Samantha had to burry them and believe me when I tell you this, Hellsing has an awful lot of soldiers.

* * *

Rain.

Andrew loves rain and this is a reason of why he loves London.

Integra.

Andrew couldn't say for sure but it felt like he had some sort of debt to her for accepting him and of course he was grateful so he couldn't just sit and watch as she swallowed the shit which Sir Fagg…SirIslands spoke.

He needed to have a chat with her but only one problem, he couldn't find her in her usual places!

He tried her room, her office, a cookie jar again, under a carpet but nope, nothing, 0, nada, no Integra for you fag.

"Hey Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalter!"

"…Yes Andrew?"

"Have you seen Integra?"

"Sir Integra said that she doesn't want to be disturbed by nothing now."

"Yea, yea, yea cut the crap and tell me where is she?"

"She is in the back yard for 2 hours, staring at the graves."

"Okay I am gonna pay her visit."

"I just said she ordered that she doesn't want to be disturbed Andrew."

"Oh please, the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, and tonight I am gonna break that rule!"

Integra could care less if she was soaking wet by now or if she would get a pretty bad cold. You see, a green business suit isn't suited for sitting for 2 hours into the rain and staring at the graves of the people who died because of you.

She closed her eyes hut and smashed her fist into the trunk of the tree next to her. No, no…..Integra Hellsing wasn't going to let ONE FUCKING TEAR fall, she needed to be cold as ice, she needed to be an iron maiden and yes she was going to gauge her eyes out if she cried.

But hey, it was raining so nobody would've noticed right?

With the hood pulled over his head Andrew slowly placed himself next to Integra, he could feel the tension built up in her and he could clearly see how her fist was balled, almost tearing the glove apart.

"Well yea…..this didn't went as planned."Andrew said trying to start a conversation.

"It didn't went as planned?Andrew what was the plan in the first place!"

"You know..trying to salvage as much people as we can?"

"Salvage?Andrew you slaughtered them, you ignored my orders and you dared to argue with SirIslands!"

"Hey that motherfucker had it coming, I mean who the fuck he thinks he is!?"

"He is one of the most important allies in the war against the undead, Andrew, and you talked to him like a drunken sailor!"

"Hey if you are going to argue with me because I've took your side when that faggot told you to execute your own men then that means you are way more fucked up then I am!"

"I've executed them because it was y duty and all of this was my fault!"

"You just can't get it through your thick skull can't you?!You just can't open your fucking eyes for once and see that it wasn't your fault!"

"Andrew….you are by far one of the most disrespectful members this organization had the honor of having, you don't follow my orders and you are an unstable killing machine, you are worst then Alucard sometimes I swear!"

"Yea then….Well I….But then…AH YOU KNOW WHAT?!FUCK IT!I'VE TRIED TO BE KIND TO YOU BUT YOUR SKULL IS SO THICK I NEED A FUCKING NUCLEAR BOMB TO PIERCE IT!HAVE FUN STARING AT GRAVES!"

* * *

The midnight soon came and everyone remaining into the organization was either asleep or was either in their rooms. Andrew on the other hand was in the main hall of the mansion, walking around it nervously and….singing?

The frustration which he built up in the short conversation with Integra made him to do this, he needed a way to let it go and there were no more ghouls at the moment so why the hell not sing?

_"I've tried so hard my dear to show you that you're my every dream…_

_Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme.._

_A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart.._

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart?"_

Integra couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. Every tine she closed her eyes she saw the disfigured faces of what were once her men along with their moans of pains. She picked up her glasses from her nightstand and despite the fact that it was complete darkness she started to walk around the mansion. Her short white night gown revealed her beautiful legs and arms along with a bit from her beautiful blossom and her long hair was completing her look.

She kept moving staring only at her bare feet, she was too ashamed to look up and she even sniffled from time to time.

Suddenly she froze. Music. music sang by a very creepy yet familiar voice and the voice, even if it was creepy sounded beautiful. She started to walk to the source of the noise hearing the song getting louder and louder to the point where she could make out the words:

_"You know you need and want to love heheheh yet you claim is not your style…_

_WHY DO YOU HIDE BEHIND THAT MASK, I'M TRYING TO DO MY PART!_

_WHY CAN'T I FREE YOUR DOUBTFUL MIND AND MELT YOUR COLD COLD HEART?!"_

She finally found the source of the noise. Andrew was slowly moving while singing and he didn't seemed to notice her because he moved on with his song:

_"There was a time when I believed that you belong to me.._

_But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory…_

_You won't admit that we're the same and it's **TEARING ME APART!**"_

Suddenly he stopped singing and moving and all the tentacles locked on her, she has been seen. She suddenly felt a wave of emotions smash into her, she was a little bit freaked out because when you have someone like Andrew singing this in an almost empty mansion things usually don't end good. Then she felt joy?Just a little joy that someone broke her own orders only to see if she's alright, the joy of having someone who would be able to step over her only to protect her, someone who would go as far as to curse the queen herself for her..

A single tear rand down her cheeks as she found herself smiling as Andrew turned to face her, his makeup grinning back at her and the seemingly empty eye sockets locked on her. More tears of joy run down her cheeks as she saw him, her comrade, no, her agent, no her first friend ever. He moved until he was in front of her and his purple gloves caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears from her beautiful blue icy eyes as he sang:

"Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt you cold…cold…heart?Hhuhu…ehehhehe..Blehehehhe..HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Yay Integra has a friend and no, no MIllenium here and you'll see why, because CHAOS!**

**FOR CHAOS!**

**Anywasy leave a review, follow, share, favorite and have fun reading!**


End file.
